


Just a Stretch

by Chooboozle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Don't Ask, Emotional Manipulation, Jealous!Michael, Jealousy, Kissing, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, alpha!Ryan, i don't know why, it just is, jealous omega, omega!Michael, this suddenly became an omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Michael have a little engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the lovely Emono ~ Well, I mean I offered it as a gift, but it was also like a request. The pairing wasn't specified; all that was asked for was porn. So HERE YOU GO!
> 
> I don't know if you like Myan *nervous shaking* But, I hope you like it~ 
> 
> I haven't done just a Myan, so yeah.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY
> 
> Fic can also be found [here on my tumblr.](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/post/94602566308/just-a-stretch)

Despite how he may act, how he may talk, or how he may present himself, Michael was fucking  _easy_  to become someone who was down to fuck. It was quite simple to completely  _break_  the Lad, but to start off, you have to meet the two requirements: one being that you have to have a big cock; two being that you have to be Ryan. Well, no, those obviously  _weren’t_  the requirements, but when you’re currently against the wall, your face being pressed into the cold metal of the bathroom stall, hands behind your back and spreading your asscheeks apart, and you practically gagging back loud, explicit moans so no one can hear your pathetic noises of you getting fucked by an impressive cock, then those two things  _definitely_  seemed to be the requirements. And that is where he was now; strong arms pressing Michael’s body against the metal, and the Lad just  _trying_  to keep his mouth shut as he bit his lip desperately, breathing heavily through his moans, exhaling each time the Gent above him would practically slam his cock into the Lad with such force to made the wall shake.   
  
The strong, large Gent had his teeth grit, growling with each movement. “Fuck, Michael,” he purred, screwing his eyes shut as he drove his fingers into the Lad’s sides, creating bruising marks that made the Lad  _finally_  open his mouth to gasp.

 

“Fuck-- _Ryan_ ,” the Lad replied, moans now escaping his throat shamelessly along with gasping breaths that he inhales in order to even try and  _think straight_. Michael’s weeping, hard cock was pressing against the bottom of his stomach, leaving sticky precum that trailed in response to the harsh movements that the Gent above him was creating. Michael bit his lip again, his eyes screwing shut as he began to actually push back on Ryan, clamping down on him to allow the cock that was inside to push in harsher. Ryan just breathed harder in response, allowing his thrusts to be rougher, forcing himself into the Lad at a much harsher, faster pace.

 

“Jesus Christ, your fucking dick--holy shit,  _God_ ,” Michael squeaked out and he wasn’t mistaken. The length inside him was plump and long, the girth completely stretching out Michael in the  _best_  way and filling up so much that the Lad was involuntarily whimpering with each peak of Ryan’s thrust. Suddenly, however, the Gent slowed down  _tremendously_ , taking a bruising hand from Michael’s side and fisting it in the ginger’s hair, instead, pulling hard. Michael yelped out, gasping as his head was tilted back, allowing for his sensitive, tender throat to be exposed for the Gent to  _then_  take his other hand, wrapping it around the ginger’s windpipe, his palm completely covering Michael’s Adam’s Apple and the thumb and middle finger pressing down on the sides of the Lad’s neck.

 

“You’re so little and tight, I don’t know how you can even handle me,” Ryan growled, “you’re driving me absolutely insane, Michael--you know how badly I just want to  _take you_  as hard and as fast as I can? Making you scream my name over and over again, begging as loud as you can for me to not stop fucking you with my big, fat cock? I’d make you swallow me down like a little whore, taking all of me--drinking  _all_  of my cum as if you were dying of thirst--”

 

“ _Ryan!_ ” Michael yelled out, gasping at the Gent’s words. He felt Ryan’s large fingers beginning to press down against his throat and the side of his neck. Michael groaned, biting his lip at the pressure, already feeling the fact that Ryan was beginning to cut off his blood circulation. The Gent then thrusted into the Lad  _fully_ , Michael’s ass completely pressed against the Gent’s groin as if it were the perfect seat; the Gent then held his position right there, balls deep inside of the Lad who was practically falling to pieces under him. Michael’s fingers tensed up against his cheeks, almost digging his nails into the skin in response as he gagged back a squeal of pleasure from feeling so completely  _full and taken_ , the base of Ryan’s cock completely stretching Michael beyond limits. Michael was biting his lip so hard, he could have sworn he was going to chomp it off; his cock was completely  _straining_  against the base of his stomach, precum seeping out from the slit at an alarming rate.

 

“Michael, you have to learn how to control that loud mouth of your’s--do you  _want_  to be caught?” Ryan whispered between grit teeth, almost as if threatening the Lad with the intensity that was behind the question. Suddenly, there was a smug smile that traced his lips as he bent over the Lad even more, his lips connecting with Michael’s ear. “I  _know_  how much you want to scream my name...it’s almost like you can’t even help it, you're so thirsty for it…”

 

"R-Rye, please...I-I can't-- _please_  move--I-I don't even care if someone finds us..." Michael pleaded, pathetically trying to grind his hips that were seated on the Gent's cock in hopes to gain some friction and movement from Ryan. The Gent hummed contently as he drove his teeth down onto the Lad’s ear, nibbling enough to tug against Michael’s ear to make the Lad gasp and bear down on his teeth in a grit. He gasped out the Gent’s name again as Ryan began to move again, the new position of the Gent bent over the Lad making the length curl  _perfectly_  and angle just right into Michael’s sweet spot. “ _Oh, God!_ ” Michael yelped out, ending his breath with a hiss. “Fucking right there, you fucking dickhead,  _oh, right there; don’t stop_.” The Lad could barely even think straight as suddenly his whole reality just closed onto the focus of the fat cock that was inside of him, rocking his world into a euphoric state.

 

The Gent licked at the lobe of Michael’s ear before pressing down on Michael’s neck even harder, making the Lad gasp. There were flashes of tiny light that began to pepper Michael’s vision and he groaned through slack lips, completely falling limp into Ryan’s grasp. Feeling how pliant Michael fell, Ryan just began to thrust even harder and faster, the sound of slapping skin beginning to fill the bathroom along with the growls that left Ryan’s throat.

 

“Oh, Michael, just wait--you’re coming home with me and you’ll be down on your knees, taking my cock as if you were born for it--”

 

Michael gasped, his eyes shooting open as he felt the release of endorphins raging through his body. He would’ve screamed if it weren’t for Ryan’s hand quickly covering the Lad’s mouth; Michael was biting at the palm of the Gent’s hand as he tried to contain his noises and praises of euphoria. In his entire life, he’s never had an orgasm like this--untouched; his stomach was completely soaked in the sticky, bitter fluid that began to drip down to his groin and even on his thighs. He just groaned as Ryan wasn’t even unfaltered at Michael’s release; he just continued to thrust into the Lad, knocking his cock into Michael’s prostate with each movement making the Lad breathe harsher and harsher from the overstimulation that he was beginning to feel until he heard the Gent above him beginning to swear silently against his breath, indicating his closeness. Michael whimpered against the skin of Ryan’s palm and he closed his eyes, feeling the shaft inside of him beginning to expand, Ryan squeezing out an explicit growl as he released inside the Lad; Michael felt warm fluids filling him and he couldn’t help but shudder, never before feeling so taken and so  _used_ , but it was the kind of feeling that made him just lose his mind of how  _amazing_  the Gent was. Ryan’s movements stuttered to a rough stop until they both just stood there in a tangled mess, their breaths heavy and hot. Ryan finally released Michael’s hair and mouth, allowing the Lad to slowly lean his head forward to rest on the wall.

 

“God dammit,” Michael muttered muffly into the Gent’s hand, his forehead pressed into what seemed like frozen metal of the bathroom stall because his skin was just so hot. He gasped out a shudder as he felt the Gent pull out, his hands immediately cupping around Michael’s to spread the Lad’s ass out even wider to reveal his hole  _well_  opened and used. Michael gasped, hearing Ryan chuckle as he felt warmth beginning to slide out from in between his legs, realizing that he was leaking out the Gent’s cum.

 

“Jesus, you’re so fucking sexy. Look at that,” Ryan took a moment to relish in the view of Michael all spread open and dripping before he growled, turning Michael over until they were facing each other. Instantly, Ryan pressed his their bodies together, closing the gap between them with a deep, messy kiss. Michael instantly melted against the Gent’s lip, taking his hands and beginning to cup the Gent’s face, softly grasping at the cheeks and rubbing against the small stubble of facial hair. The kiss began to grow deep and wet as Michael began to tail his tongue out against the Gent’s lips; Ryan responded by doing the same, allowing himself to explore and taste the new area that was  _Michael_. “God, Michael, you made me lose myself…” the Gent chuckled.

 

“I-I like that...m-maybe you would lose your cool more often…” Michael whispered against the Gent’s lips before kissing them again.

 

“W-we should get out of the bathroom. Geoff might be wondering where we are now,” Ryan offered, beginning to button up his pants. Michael nodded as he tried to bend down to pick up his pants that laid around his ankles when he groaned.

 

“Fucking sore already,” he whined as he got a little bit of toilet paper to help clean up the mess that trailed all over and down his legs.. Ryan just toothily grinned before helping Michael with his pants.

 

“Should’ve thought of that before you decided to tease me all day. You bending over right in front of me, shaking your hips-- _knowing_  I would see that,” Ryan growled as he kissed Michael once again, allowing his teeth to graze down on the Lad’s lush bottom lip, sipping at it softly before letting go. The ginger just smiled, a light blush creeping over his cheeks.

 

“Heh, didn’t realize you would drag me into the fucking bathroom, not saying a word and just shoving your cock up my ass--but, hey--I’m not complaining at all.” Michael finally got himself situated as he buttoned and zipped up his pants, both of them walking out of the bathroom, their fingers laced in between each others.  

  
  


\---

  
  


There were a few raised eyebrows when the gang saw Michael piling into Ryan’s car after the day was over, however, no one said any comments or asked any questions; well until Gavin came along.

 

The Brit tapped on the window, a pout forming on his face as Michael rolled down the the glass to shoot the Brit a smug look. “ ‘Sup dickbag?”

 

“Micoo, why are you in Rye-bread’s car?” Gavin asked, a small laugh escaping his lips. Michael bit his lip and took a moment to think of an answer; _anything_  besides “to ride his dick.

 

“He’s invited me to dinner,” Michael smiled at his little make believe story, quietly giving himself props. He felt  _just_  a little bad for lying, but he didn’t even know if Ryan would have thought of it okay for Michael to tell Gavin what is really happening. Plus, it wasn’t  _all_  lying. He was gonna have dinner with Ryan, anyway.

 

Gavin hummed as he saw Ryan walk towards the car. Gavin smirked as he looked at Michael, chuckling just a little. “Have fun with your dinner,” he said.

 

“We will,” Michael smirked back, actually wondering if the Brit was catching on to what was  _really_  happening, however he just rolled up the window, sticking his tongue out at the Brit playfully.

  
  


\---

  
  


They weren’t even in the door all the way before Michael immediately was attached to Ryan in a full heated kiss, throwing his arms around the Gent’s neck. Ryan hummed into the kiss, his hands immediately falling on Michael’s waist allowing his hands to trail into the ginger’s shirt so he could rub his fingers against Michael’s soft, smooth skin. He was so tender and Ryan absolutely  _adored_  it. “Michael,” he whispered softly against the ginger’s lips when they pulled apart. He grazed his lips over Michael’s, their noses nuzzling against each other’s.

 

“I want you to lose it,” Michael whispered, his lips curling into a smile as he looked up at the Gent. Ryan couldn’t help but grin, allowing a growl to seep out of his throat.

 

“Get in the bedroom and strip. You better be naked before I get in there…”

 

Michael practically yelped as he immediately began to scamper to the Gent’s bedroom, immediately losing the shirt on the way there. He couldn’t help but evilly grin as he realized this was happening. They didn’t have to be quiet or careful in the privacy and sanctity of Ryan’s bedroom; they could be as rough and as loud as they wanted. The Lad was shaking in anticipation, his heart racing as he closed the door behind him, also ridding himself of his pants and kicking off his shoes. The Lad plopped on the bed, almost sinking into the soft covers that stretched over the mattress and he sighed contently. He already felt his hardness beginning to come to life from all the excitement that he was feeling.

 

Suddenly, the door opened, almost making Michael jump out of his skin from the anticipation. He was biting his lip, his eyes widening as he saw Ryan step in, the Gent already bare, himself.

 

“Well, well,” he darkly cooed, raising an eyebrow at Michael. “What do we have here?”

 

“You’re fucking cheesy,” Michael laughed, sitting himself up to admire Ryan’s body that stood before him. “And fucking hot--Jesus.”

 

“Oh, please,” Ryan said, crawling on the bed, positioning his body to where it met up with Michael’s. They met in another heated kiss; Ryan drove it to have potential as he took his hands and began to grasp Michael from behind, leaning the Lad forward while the Gent began to lean back. Michael was confused by the notion, but it became clear as suddenly, he moved forward until he was on top of Ryan. The Lad was placed in Ryan’s lap, their chests pressed against each other’s. Michael’s knees were driving into the mattress, allowing his ass to present in the air; Ryan took this opportunity to grasp the Lad’s cheeks, giving Michael a rough  _squeeze_  along with spreading the cheeks apart. That is went Michael broke the kiss to gasp in surprise.

 

“R-Ryan,” Michael breathed and the Gent chuckled.

 

“You said you wanted me to lose it…” Ryan reached over on the counter to grab a bottle of water based lubrication. He let go of Michael completely as he popped the bottle open, pouring some of the gel onto his fingers, spreading it around until the digits were completely coated.

 

“Ryan, I thought you said you were gonna make me beg and scream,” Michael raised an eyebrow, shooting the Gent a smirk.

 

“Gonna fuck you with my fingers until you’re begging for my cock. I wanna see your face when your get all riled up, begging for me to just slam my fat cock into you, fucking you senseless,” Ryan replied, putting the bottle away and reaching behind Michael to start circling his fingers all around his entrance.

 

The Lad gasped out a “fuck” as Ryan pressed in with two fingers, the event from earlier already allowing some easy access for the Gent. “Ryan--come _on_ ,” the Lad whimpered. “You can do better than that…”Ryan began to drive his fingers into Michael harder, curling them and arching them until he felt Michael tense up. “Oh,  _Ryan_ , yeah…w-want more, p-please…” Ryan added a third digit and Michael’s face began to grimace as the Lad hissed from the feel. “Oh, yeah, f-fuck,” the ginger was whimpering as he began to push back on the fingers, making the Gent chuckle.

 

Ryan began to spread out his fingers inside the Lad, making Michael whine, feeling his cock pressing up against his stomach again, leaking precum already. “My,” the Gent began. “Aren’t you excited?”

 

“Fuck me now, asshole,” Michael hissed through grit teeth as he began to rock himself backwards onto the fingers. “Fuck me,  _now_. I want your cock stretching me out like a fucking whore,” Michael muttered.

  
“Come again?” Ryan grinned, pulling his fingers out, making Michael whine louder because of the feeling of loss.

 

“Fuck me,  _please_! I need your cock! I want your fat cock filling me up and fucking me so senseless, I can’t even walk tomorrow!”

 

Ryan smiled, satisfied with the ginger’s words. He took his hand to arm his hardness against Michael’s entrance and the Lad took no hesitation to immediately begin to lower himself, allowing Ryan’s length to begin filling him. The ginger muttered out an explicit, hissing as he finally bottomed the Gent under him out. He tangled his fingers into Ryan’s hair, dipping his hand down. “Jesus Christ,” he whimpered.

 

“You feel so fucking good, Michael,” Ryan praised as he began to shift his hips upward, moving inside of the Lad, making Michael whimper.

 

“Jesus, fuck, it feels fucking bigger than before--”

 

“It’s because I’m not pushing you into a wall,” Ryan answered, humming softly as he laced his arms under Michael’s. He pressed his hands into the shoulder blades of the Lad, pulling the ginger off slowly about halfway. Michael moaned and gasped when Ryan pushed back in, the Gent also letting out a soft moan as he dug his fingers into the ginger’s skin.

 

“Jesus Christ, Michael,” the Gent growled as he began to quicken his pace, practically slamming his hips against Michael each time he thrusted inward. His hands lowered until they cupped around the Lad’s cheeks, using them as leverage instead as he continued to move Michael on and off of his length.

 

Michael was practically sobbing out tiny moans with each of Ryan’s movements. His fingers gripped onto the Gent’s scalp tighter and tighter. “P-please, Rya-Ryan--fuck me harder. Wanna feel you stretching me out-- _fuck_.”

 

The Gent complied as he began to buck up his hips against Michael, the Lad gasping and also rocking back, absolutely  _loving_  the sound of slapping skin along with the burning stretch of the impressive cock inside of him. There was absolutely nothing better than this. He met Ryan’s lips in a heated kiss, cupping the Gent’s face with his hands and whimpering against his lips until Michael pulled away, whimpering.

 

“Gonna cum--I-I’m gonna cum…”

 

Those words acted as motivation and Ryan replied with wrapping his hand around Michael’s cock, making the Lad gasp. “Cum for me, Michael…” he coaxed, twisting his hand and squeezing the Lad’s weeping cock, making it all wet from the seeping precum that smeared all over his fingers. The Lad practically screamed out the Gent’s name as he released his load all over the Gent’s hand and stomach. The Gent continued to work his hand on Michael, allowing the Lad to ride out his orgasm as he pulled out of the ginger. “You’re so amazing, Michael,” he whispered.

 

“R-Ry-Ryan...y-you didn’t--”

 

“Remember what I said about swallowing me down?” Ryan’s face twisted into a devious smile and Michael’s eyes widened.

 

“ _God_ ,” Michael moaned as he got up from the Gent. Ryan sat up, his hand now working on his own hardness, absolutely  _loving_  the warmth of Michael against his cock.

 

“I’m waiting,” Ryan sang, looking into the Lad’s eyes with absolute want. “You aren’t gonna keep your king waiting, are you?”

 

“ _Fuck_ , no,” Michael smiled as he crawled over to Ryan, kissing the Gent deeply and already replacing Ryan’s hand on his cock with his own hand. The Gent hummed as he pulled away, smirking at the Lad who immediately dipped his face down. He was actually  _very_  nervous, although he didn’t want to show it. He was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to take all of Ryan, or worse, Ryan  _make_  him take all of it. He shuddered at the thought; it was so hot, yet frightening at the same time. He dipped his face down to immediately start licking at the lip, dragging his bottom lip over the curve of the head, making Ryan flinch.

 

“Hmm, that feels so good, baby,” Ryan praised, coaxing Michael to continue. His tone actually seemed pleading and Michael wasted no time to dip his head further down, wrapping his lips around the length and flicking his tongue all over the head. He began to bob his head up and down, trying to take more and more of Ryan as he went, but there was a point to where Michael’s mouth was completely filled and his lips were stretching to an uncomfortable state. However, there were moans that Ryan was spilling out, praising the ginger, wanting him to continue.

 

Michael whimpered as he tried to continue. He wrapped his fingers around the base of the cock, the thickest part, and began to move them to accommodate the fact that he couldn’t take anymore. Saliva was dripping down his mouth, trailing down the base of Ryan’s cock, making the Gent groan.

 

“Oh, fuck, Michael, you’re so c-close, you can do it,” Ryan was trying his best to coax the Lad to continue, however, the ginger was having problems. He whined as he pulled off of the Gent, apologizing.

 

“I-I just can’t. I’m sorry…”

 

Ryan hummed, taking a hand and tenderly dipping Michael’s face downward again. The ginger compiled by, once again, taking as much of Ryan as he could, bobbing up and down and licking the shaft all over, coating the length in a wet coat of saliva. “Fuck, Michael, you’re so, so good…” Ryan’s breath grew more labored as he took a hand and placed it on the back of the ginger’s head, helping Michael go deeper. Michael didn’t protest, but he did find that it was getting more painful. Ryan didn’t force him down, but the hand did press down on Michael until the Lad sank down completely, feeling Ryan’s cock enter into his throat.

 

“ _Jesus Christ!_  H-oh, my God,  _fuck_  yes, Michael,” Ryan hissed, staying his hand on Michael, relishing the feel of wetness around his length. Michael’s throat was so hot and tight, he growled, shifting his weight upward. “Fucking taking my fat cock completely. You’re so fucking perfect, Michael--so hot, holy shit…”

 

Michael whined as Ryan began to move his hips up, forcing his cock further down his throat until he pulled out  _just_  to repeat the movement. “You feel so, so, good, Michael, my little, tight cocksucker.  _Fuck,_ ” Ryan gasped as he pressed into Michael completely, cursing loudly as he came.

 

Michael whined louder, but couldn’t pull off as Ryan held him there, his fist in Michael’s hair clamping tighter. He felt thick spurts of fluid in his throat and he was forced to swallow, making the Gent curse again at the feel before he pulled out, sighing as he laid back. Michael coughed, and fell limp into Ryan’s arms, shuddering.

 

“Mmmm, Michael,” Ryan hummed sleepily. “You’re so fucking amazing…”

  
The ginger smiled, however he felt a little sting of pain against the muscles of his lips when he did so, however, he could care less. “Fucking glad I got you,” Michael said as he laid his hand into Ryan’s chest. You’re so awesome... "


	2. Michael's Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: could you write a sequel to just a stretch were its the weekend and ryan has all that time to utterly wreck michael in the best ways possible?
> 
> Ever since Michael and Ryan had "dinner" together, Gavin just knew that the duo had something going on between them. The British Omega just can't understand why Michael won't tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, this suddenly turned into an Omegaverse for some reason. I just felt like doing it. Sorry if you're confused! 
> 
> This was a PREVIOUS prompt request that was requested before I closed them. I'm sorry it took so long, but hey, there's a process for everything.

Ever since that explicit day, Michael and Ryan’s relationship stand still on a down low. Sure, there were little innuendos--joking here and there--and at most maybe some suggestive contact (perfect example: The Alpha slapping Michael’s ass that one day during Go!), and even slight scenting and purring noises from both of them, however the rest of the guys never really figured anything out about Ryan and Michael’s little affair. There was a slight exception of the British Lad who always seemed suspicious about the two and it wasn’t necessarily because Gavin had a crush on Michael--it was small, but nothing serious--it was just more of the fact that Michael was  _his boi_. The ginger Omega should be able to trust Gavin enough to tell him about things, right? Gavin may be clueless at times, but he wasn’t stupid. He sees the way that Michael smiles and giggles around Ryan; he sees how the ginger’s eyes sparkle and gleam with happiness every time him and Ryan touch in any sort of particular way. Gavin knew--it was obvious even if all of the others were oblivious to it. He wasn’t jealous, but just wondering  _why doesn’t Michael just come up and tell him already?_

 

The British Omega has gone so far as to try and actually eavesdrop on Michael and Ryan’s conversation; he’s tried to pull out some hints or clues to figure out the fact if there was anything between the two. So far, there really wasn’t any proof. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary between Michael and Ryan at all--everything was normal. Finally, with a slight growl, the Brit hatched an egg brain idea. Gavin usually wasn’t the one to come up with ideas, but he knew that if  _this_  wouldn’t show that there was something between him and Ryan, nothing would prove it.

 

It was lunch time and everyone has gone out to go get some food; well, mostly everyone, that is. Michael, Gavin, and Ryan were still in the office doing various things. The ginger Omega has gotten into the habit of actually bringing his own food from home and just staying at the office for lunch rather than going to get something to eat like the rest would. Gavin  _assumed_  Ryan was only staying because Michael was. There was a bit of small talk, but all in all, the office was quiet. Gavin decided to finally break the silence.

 

“Rye-bread?” he asked. Ryan looked up from the monitor; the Alpha was playing just little rounds of Grifball to ease the aching boredom that droned on. Ryan’s ears perked up at the Omega’s voice because, honestly, he couldn’t help it, especially with the tone of Gavin’s voice for the moment. Michael also looked up.

 

“Yeah, Gav; what’s up?” the Alpha asked, raising an eyebrow. The British Omega hummed, sitting up in his seat and swirling the chair around to get up.

 

“I’ve got a question...Sort’a permission, I guess,” Gavin began.

 

“Oh? Permission for what?”

 

“Well,” Gavin was now giving off a  _devilish_  smile. “I’ve started finally tracking my heat cycles…”

 

Immediately Michael darted his head over towards Gavin,  _already_ concerned of where this was headed. He tried his best to not show it, however. Ryan pursed his lips.

 

“And, I was wonderin’ if, ya know...you’d be willing to...help me when it  _does_  come,” Gavin finished. He wasn’t really being sincere about the question, but he  _knew_  that deep down Michael was raging. Gavin knew that his boi was a jealous one--a jealous  _Omega_ , that is. Gavin practically laughed when he heard the Omega growl in a little pathetic rumble. Nothing like how Geoff or Ryan growled; but Gavin couldn’t really say anything, himself; he can’t growl either.

 

“You  _have_  to be asking that while I’m in here?”

 

“Why, Micoo, I didn’t realize you were so touchy on the subject,” Gavin replied. “It’s just a question.”

 

“Don’t you have Geoff for that shit?” there was venom in Michael’s voice and  _God_ , it practically scared Gavin. However, the Brit kept his act up, not being faltered.

 

“Geoff and I aren’t serious with each other. We joke and play--we aren’t serious.”

 

“Gavin, Jesus,” Ryan couldn’t help but feel  _some_  sort of an ego boost because of that. An Omega requesting his permission? In all honesty--and this is just the instincts talking--Ryan was absolutely flattered. He cleared his throat stating, “I don’t know, Gavin. I’ll think about it.”

 

Gavin could practically  _feel_  the eyes that belonged to the ginger Omega  _burning_  into his soul.

 

~

 

“Are you an idiot or something?” Michael spat, practically giving the British Omega a heart attack before turning around to see Michael there in the kitchen along with him.  

 

“What do you mean, Micoo?” Gavin asked dumbly, trying not to smile.

“You know fucking damn well that I mean. Asking Ryan to ‘help you out’ during your heat cycle as if it were Mr. McGregor’s math homework. Seriously; what the fuck,” Michael pulled out a can of Sprite out of the fridge, his hands gripping onto the can in a furiously tight grip.

 

“He’s a nice lookin’ Alpha, Micoo. I mean who  _wouldn’t_  want to--ya know? I’ve even seen Geoff take a peek or two; breathin’ in the air to smell the faintest whiff of Ryan’s scent. Cinnamon.”

 

The words made the ginger Omega clench his fists, his teeth grit as his look bored into Gavin. The British Omega wasn’t phased at all and he continued with, “and why does it matter to you, Micoo?”

 

“Fuck you; that’s why. Just fuck off from him.”

 

“Are you jealous, Micoo?” Gavin’s smile was beaming now; he knew he caught the ginger Omega and it was  _exciting_  him beyond measure.

 

Michael didn’t speak a word except for a loud slurp of his Sprite and him heading out the door; his fist was raised at Gavin, the middle finger promptly extending out.

 

~~~

 

Michael’s fury died from that little incident; okay, maybe he overreacted, but who the fuck does that? Why was Gavin doing this to him? Michael couldn’t help but feel like that maybe Gavin did that on  _purpose_  and it infuriated him. There was a little over-cast that loomed over Michael every time he saw Gavin talking to Ryan; even if it was just with the group in general, seeing Gavin interacting with Ryan almost made Michael want to break someone’s fingers, preferably  _Gavin’s_. There was a “happy” scent that Gavin would emit and it made the ginger Omega growl pathetically. Not only was Gavin probably doing this  _just_  to spite Michael, Gavin was actually beginning to get some sort of kick out of this. The British Omega and the Older Alpha began to laugh together more often, there was more physical contact between the two--little side swipes of their hands, Ryan actually tickling the Omega making Gavin release this fucking  _rosemary_ scent that indicated his joy and happiness, and Gavin  _always_  finding some sort of excuse to bump hips with Ryan. Michael was practically ripping everything apart in his sight.

 

Perhaps what made it worse--the fuel that added to the raging fire that was Michael’s jealousy--that Ryan was actually going  _along_  with this little thing that Gavin was doing. Fucking “Team Love n’ Stuff”. Michael usually didn’t mind the little cute team name before, but now it was seeming as if it were  _actually_  “Team Love n’ Stuff” and it was pissing Michael off.

 

Michael never really thought about trying to talk about it with Ryan; his strong, embracing arms would always wrap around the Omega--his powering scent driving into Michael’s senses and immediately calming the raging fire that was Michael’s jealousy. Whenever the little ginger Omega was in the strong Alpha arms, there was no more anger. So he just decided to never talk to Ryan about how he felt about Gavin doing this.

 

It was a silent rage that began to bubble higher and higher until finally, it over flowed from the lip. Michael walked to find Gavin  _laying_  on top of Ryan on the couch--Ryan’s couch. Ryan’s couch was  _full_  of his spicy cinnamon scent and Gavin was practically beaming at it; he shot a smile at Michael, raising an eyebrow. Ryan smiled casually as well, passing the control onto Gavin. No one else was in the room at the time, which was probably a good thing.

 

“Hey, Michael; what’s going on?”

 

Sadly, all too sadly, the ginger Omega lost it. He inhaled sharply before finally yelling, “Get the fuck off of him!”

 

“Michael,” Ryan’s voice was low and worried, causing the Omega’s rage to practically fuel on even more.

 

“No! Gavin, get off of him! And you!” Michael aimed a finger at Ryan, “we need to talk.”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Ryan exhaled as he began to get up off the couch, immediately going to Michael and placing his hands on the Omega’s shoulders. “Michael, what’s wrong?”

 

“Outside. I want to talk to you outside.” Michael an angry look at the British Omega and Gavin actually ducked his head down low, trying to avoid Michael’s gaze. There was an unsettling atmosphere that the ginger Omega had created, causing both Gavin and even the  _Alpha_  to practically whimper in worry. The British Lad knows he probably took this a little too far; never before has he seen Michael so angry and  _not_  just for the job of being “mad” for Rage Quit or some Let’s Play. The ginger Omega’s presence was furious and Gavin was practically whimpering in apology as his low eyes locked onto Michael’s. There was no verbal exchange between the two as Michael began to pull on the Omega’s arm, leading him outside.

 

Immediately once the door closed behind the two, Ryan did not even have a chance to speak or ask questions before Michael already began to spill out of how upset he was at his Alpha.

 

“Ryan, this has gone too far.  _I’m_  your’s. Not Gavin. Not Geoff. Not any fucking person here  _except_  me.”

 

“Michael, Michael!” Ryan immediately tried to steady his voice in a tone that he  _knew_  would calm Michael. “Why are you so angry? You  _know_  that I wouldn’t let anybody get in the way of us--”

 

“Don’t try that! Don’t do that thing with your voice thinking that will calm me down; I’m  _furious_  with both you  _and_  Gavin.”

 

“Michael, it didn’t mean anything…” the Alpha took his hands and tenderly pressed them against Michael’s shoulders, gripping lightly before pulling the Omega in for a hug. Michael groaned, trying to pull away, but Ryan wouldn’t let him and so the Omega didn’t struggle for a fight; he just gave in and allowed the embrace of Ryan to take control. Michael inhaled deeply, not being able to help the growing smile that began to birth itself across his lips as he took in the essence of Ryan; the scent of the Alpha Gent soothing Michael’s anger once again like it always did without fail. “It didn’t mean anything, Michael; we are just joking around.”

 

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Michael lightly argued. He felt Ryan’s grip tighten just a little before there was a low purr that left the Alpha’s throat.

 

“Of course it didn’t seem like it, Michael. If I recall, aren’t I mated to you?”

 

“I don’t know…” the ginger Omega smiled. “Are you?”

 

He felt the muscles of Ryan’s neck beginning to tighten as the Alpha smiled. There was another deep rumbling purr that the Alpha emitted before he said, “perhaps I need to remind you…?”

 

Michael immediately shuddered, the Omega half of his mind practically taking over his mind at the Alpha’s promising words. He, himself, emitted a light purr that Ryan could only compare to that of a little kitten and it brought a smile to the Alpha.

 

“Why don’t we just dedicate this weekend to…” there was a dramatic pause as the Alpha drug his lips against Michael’s cheek before daring to pucker up into a light kiss that peppered the Omega’s skin. “...us? Just us….”

 

“No one else?” the Omega did not even try to hide his anticipation and happiness now as he looked up into the blue eyes of the Alpha. Ryan chuckled, settling his hands on the waist of his Omega.

 

“No one else. Now, I think both you and Gavin need to have some apologizing to do for each other.”

 

~

 

Michael was probably more excited than he need to be, as he immediately attached his lips against Ryan’s as soon as they got out of the car. Ryan groaned happily, placing his hands on the hips of Michael before pulling away. “You know,” he began, “I was actually going to wait for your birthday to tell you this...but, I’m just going to say that I have a little surprise for you…” The Omega involuntarily released a small whimper of excitement. He looked up at Ryan with eyes full of curiosity and wonder but the Alpha immediately shushed him. “You’ll see it in a minute…”

 

Michael made a happy, exciting, chirping noise as they both went towards the door of the Alpha’s house, the Omega’s fingers twitching against Ryan’s shirt and practically pulling and grabbing on it in excitement. As Ryan opened the door, gently pushing Michael in, there were whispering orders already leaving his mouth, close to Michael’s ear.

 

“I want you completely naked and on the couch in the living room. I’ll be right back,” there was a low chuckle that ended his sentence and  _God_ , the Omega was already gushing. He frantically nodded, beginning to obey Ryan’s orders as he began to peel off his clothes, groaning softly as he began to pull of his already soaked boxers. His cock was already hard and pressing up against the base of his stomach, dripping out a huge bit of precum that began to bead out from the head and he whined. There was a huff of the Alpha’s voice in the next room, making Michael purse his lips silent. He saw Ryan enter from the room, a huge smile on his face.

 

“R-Ryan…” Michael bit his lip.

 

“Good little Omega boys don’t whine, Michael…they fight,” Ryan pulled out the little “surprise” from behind his back and Michael’s eyes immediately went wide at the sight of it.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Ryan; what the hell--”

 

“Surprise! D-do you like it?...” Ryan showed the device fully to the ginger Omega and Michael bit his lips as he looked over the toy. It was a very big, very  _pink_  dildo with a slightly bigger base compared to what most “normal” sex toys had; once it clicked in Michael’s head that  _that_  particular toy was a  _knotting_  dildo, Michael gasped.

 

“R-Ryan,  _Jesus_...W-what made you think of this?”

 

“You don’t like it,” Ryan’s tone fell flat and Michael immediately began to squeeze out noises and whimpers of disagreement.

 

“No! No, no! I fucking  _love_  it!” Michael immediately took the toy from the Alpha’s hands and held it in such admiration. Michael has never actually seen a knotting dildo in  _person_ , let alone hold it. The texture of it felt...unique. It wasn’t plastic  _and_  it didn’t seem like it was rubber. There was small, folded little flaps of the base to indicate the possible expansion of the knot of the dildo and the Omega of Michael completely shuddered; the ginger whimpered, feeling himself gush even more so, another sphreule of precome seeping out.

 

The Alpha groaned in appreciation, his eyes never leaving the practically awestruck Omega who admired the toy with such eagerness and anticipation.

 

“I-I wanna watch you…” the Alpha said simply. Michael darted his head at his Alpha, his mouth completely hung slack in surprise as he heard Ryan say that.

 

“Y-you what?”

 

“I want to watch you,” the Alpha enunciated his words more clearly in order to make sure that his Omega heard him. “I think it would be just so,” the Alpha paused, biting his lip as an image was created in his mind at Michael just completely  _losing himself_  on something so simple as such an artificial toy  _created_  to try and mimic the  _actual_ , real knot. Although Ryan knows--hopefully--that an Omega would love nothing  _better_  than to have the real thing; this was just a very hot thought to even think about. “I-I think it would be just so...sexy,” the Alpha’s voice was rough, practically dragging the tone along the Omega’s ears.

 

Michael gushed again and this time, he whimpered in embarrassment of how he could be just so  _turned on_  by just a simple tone shift. “Y-you?--A-are you gonna?...”

 

“Touch myself while watching you? Hell yes,” Ryan was smiling now, beginning to perform the act of removing his clothes one article at the time. The Omega found himself staring as the Alpha did it, biting his lip slightly. “Go on, Michael…” Ryan coaxed, sitting in a chair that was approximately 5 feet in front of Michael. Not completely so far to be across the room, but far enough to where there would be no touch and that is the absolute last thing a hot and bothered Omega wants; an Alpha not being able to touch them.

 

Michael bit his lip, beginning to trace his fingers over the length of the dildo. It was nothing compared to Ryan’s cock, in his opinion--one: Ryan’s is a  _lot_  thicker and plumper. The lengths were about the same, but there was no competition that Ryan was thicker. Michael couldn’t judge the knot yet because, well obviously, he hasn’t ever knotted himself with a toy--especially this particular toy. When the ginger omega looked back up again, he saw that Ryan was slumped in the chair, completely relaxed, his hand already palming at his cock that was beginning to spring to life. Michael moaned softly, beginning to press the small, circular button and gasped as he felt the toy come to life; there was a deep vibration that began to ring through his fingers, pulsating quickly up his hand. There was soft moan that Michael emitted before he finally began to press the toy at his entrance, gasping at the immediate feel of the vibrations that began to pulse through his body.

 

“Fuck,” the Omega finally spoke. The toy was already sliding in  _so_  easy; the wetness of how completely soaked Michael was made the movements pass with such ease as Michael was practically already halfway down. He heard his Alpha gasp and Michael shot his head up to see Ryan beginning to circle his hand around his hardness; the cock wasn’t fully hard yet, but it was getting there. Michael found himself staring at the Alpha so much so that Ryan actually had to remind Michael to continue. “Sorry,” Michael apologized, closing his eyes as he began to push the toy in further, moaning as he began to feel the widening base beginning to add a stretching burn; the burn just shot arousal up into the Omega’s cock, making it twitch against his stomach. The member was practically pressed fully against the Omega’s stomach. Finally, Michael found himself to wrap his hand around his hard, wet, neglected cock and the Omega practically yelp in absolute pleasure, throwing his head back.

 

His mouth was gaped opened, before the Omega gritted his teeth, letting out a breath as he began to move his hand up and down his cock, groaning deeply. He began to push himself on and off of the toy, bucking his hips up as sparks shot throughout Michael’s body.

 

“Jesus,” Ryan said softly. Michael looked at the Alpha whose hands were now working up and down his completely hard member. The Omega whimpered as he looked at the base; the knot already beginning to slightly inflate, making the Alpha’s hands practically cup over the knot and massaging it slightly; the Omega would  _never_  get over the fact of how big and thick his Alpha was and  _God Dammit_ , why wasn’t Michael the one to be on  _that_  cock instead of his fucking stupid t-- _Oh, God_ \--this fucking _amazing_  toy. “God, Michael, you’re so--”

 

“Not as much as you,” Michael tried to laugh, but the notion really wasn’t formed as the Omega gasped, speeding up his hand on his weeping cock. He began to practically fuck himself up and down the toy, curling the dildo inside of him at such a  _perfect_  angle to where Michael could feel the peak of orgasmic euphoria already beginning to come. “G-G-God, Ryan! I-I want you…p-please--” Michael began to pull the toy out until he heard a low  _growl_  leaving the Alpha’s throat.

 

“Ah, bup, bup, Michael,” Ryan’s voice was completely shot and low, coated with absolute lust. “I wanna  _see_  my little Omega come all over that fucking toy…”

 

“N-no,” however the words were very contradicting as Michael began to speed up the rocking thrusts. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Michael chanted, tossing his head back as he gritted his teeth. He was humming in conflict--wanting  _so_  bad to have his Alpha, but yet the toy was leading him to such an  _amazing_  euphoria, the Omega didn’t know where to continue to stop. Suddenly, he gasped, feeling the base of the dildo beginning to swell up tremendously and so  _quickly_  the Omega couldn’t move anymore. He gasped trying to push the toy inside as much as it could and holding it there as the base began to swell up bigger and bigger until the Omega squeaked.

 

Ryan was practically eating the entire scene up; his lip was bit as he eyed his Omega trying to desperately move on the toy but couldn’t because of the expansion of the artificial knot. Michael was making this  _beautiful_ noises that the Alpha never even heard before and yet, he wanted so much more of it. “M-Michael, oh, my,” the Alpha began to tighten his hands around the base of his  _own_  cock, groaning as he felt the constriction of his hands beginning to clamp down on the sensitive base of his knot.

 

“R-Ryan!” Michael could no longer hold it in anymore as spurts of warm, sticky fluids practically shot out, running along the sides of Michael’s hands; Michael practically squealed, writhing completely and practically losing control of his own being as he was just bucking his hips up into his hand, riding his orgasm out. “Oh, oh, my God, fu-fuck…”

 

Ryan had one hand around his cock, the other gripping the arm of the chair  _hard_. The Alpha’s bit was lip and he groaned, tightening his grip around own cock in a desperate attempt to try and calm the absolute  _need_  to come, now. The sight of Michael completely losing it-- _just_  like he pictured in his head, but it actually  _becoming reality_  made the Alpha groan deeply, so close to achieving his own orgasm.

 

Sudden instincts began to kick into the Alpha as he purred lowly, “Michael, come here now…”

 

“Oh, fuck,” Michael gasped, whimpering as he felt the base of the dildo beginning to deflate inside of him. His cock twitched, but immediately began to harden again at the sight of his Alpha--so hard and ready  _just_  for him. “R-Ryan…”

 

“Come here, Michael…” Ryan purred, extending his arms out in a welcome and opened gesture. “Wasn’t that fun for you, puppy?”

 

Michael shuddered, nodding as he pulled the toy out. “Fucking--Holy fuck,” Michael wasted no more time as he placed the toy to the side, beginning to practically crawl in a broken mess over to the Alpha. The Omega whined as he immediately sat himself in the Alpha’s lap, biting his lip as he began to run his wet cock all over the Alpha’s, making Ryan shudder.

 

“Oh, Michael,” Ryan growled lowly. “Do you want  _my_  knot now?”

 

“Fucking  _been_  wanting it,” Michael whimpered, eagerly beginning to lift himself up. “Fucking been wanting you to fuck me--You’re so fucking hot toying with your fucking fat cock opening me all up more than I already am--”

 

“Michael, Michael,” Ryan chuckled, propping Michael up and immediately beginning to press his tip against the Omega’s wet and opened entrance. He gasped at how  _wet_  his Omega was and how opened and easy it was to slip his tip in. Michael whined, already feeling the girth difference between the toy and Ryan, but it was nothing that wasn’t welcomed as the Omega began to try and push back against Ryan.

 

“J-Jesus, Ryan, oh, my God.” Ryan purred as he held the Omega close, wrapping his arms around Michael and beginning to push in  _deep_  allowing more of his length to enter until there was a stretch of the impressive base that made Michael whine and squeal in pleasure. “Ryan!”

 

“Oh, Michael,” the Alpha purred, pulling out slightly before pushing back in. He felt Michael practically grow limp with the exception of some twitches due to the sparks that shot through his body every time the Alpha pressed in. He heard his Omega mumble some incoherent words and felt nails beginning to dig into his biceps as the Alpha increased his speed, pushing into Michael with such force that there was a satisfying slap of skin. There weren’t really words shared between them, but that was fine. Ryan just gripped onto his Omega’s waist, using them as leverage when he moved in and out of the Omega. There was, however, a surprising pain that was felt against the Alpha’s neck and Ryan practically yelped out, tightening his grip on Michael’s waist and actually beginning to dig his nails into the milky skin of his Omega.

 

Michael bit harder into Ryan’s neck, groaning as he felt Ryan’s movements falter. The Alpha growled, his thrusts becoming more and more harsher until he felt Michael release the grip on his teeth against his neck. There was a gasping sound that left the Omega.

 

“F-fuck!” Michael yelled. “Y-yes, oh, my, God; right fucking there--oh, _God_. F-fuck, I’m gonna--”

 

Ryan groaned, biting his lip as he felt Michael’s muscles beginning to tighten and clamp down until  _finally_  they were completely constricting around the base of his cock. Michael groaned through grit teeth as he felt the stretching of the Alpha beginning to take over--it wasn’t painful because of the practical prep of the dildo before, but still, Michael gasped and moaned as he felt Ryan release inside of him. Michael whimpered as he bucked his hips up, a second orgasm ripping through his body; there were  _many_  sensations rolling through the Omega’s body--including the pain of being sat on the  _complete_  base of Ryan’s knot, but it was all too good. He bit his lip as he saw his Alpha’s face--teeth grit, and eyes screwed shut until finally Ryan inhaled a lungful of air, his eyes rolling back as he began to press himself into Michael.

 

“Oh, my God,” Ryan moaned, his head dipping into the Omega’s. There was a smell of peaches that filled the air along with an aroma that he could not describe other than  _Michael_. It was a beautiful scent; it was his Omega’s.

 

“R-Ryan, God, I love you,” Michael whimpered out. “I-I’m sorry I bit you...I-I just kinda got lost in the moment.”

 

“Holy Hell, you should bite me more,” the Alpha laughed. “That was...just amazing…Did I prove my loyalty to you, yet?”

 

“I want to say ‘yes’, but we still have two more days of the weekend,” the Omega laughed. The Alpha sighed in contentment bring the Omega close for a deep kiss. Michael still thought that it was a little far fetched for Gavin to actually pretend to be flirting with Ryan just to make Michael jealous enough to admit that he and Ryan had a thing, but there was no way he could stay mad at his boi.

  
“Well, I’m patient. I guess I’ll just have to eat you out until you’re in tears from how much you beg for me to stop,” Ryan smiled evilly and Michael absolutely  _loved_  that about the Alpha. Usually everything Ryan said was practically true.  _God_ , he couldn't wait. 


End file.
